Leonard Whitesong, Professional Musician
by Luigi Iniguez
Summary: Leonard es un musico ambulante que sueña con tocar en Canterlot, en una de sus presentaciones conocera a unas ponys que cambiaran su vida para siempre
1. Un tipo de música bastante peculiar

**Avisos del autor:**

**¡Hola amigos lectores! Esta ocasión les traigo una historia con un estilo que tal vez a algunos les agrade y a otros no. Saben a mí me gusta casi todo tipo de música y ayer que estuve postrado en cama con viruela cutie me hice la pregunta ¿Cómo sería si entre Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra y Pinkie se interpretaran mis canciones favoritas? (Me da muchísima inspiración al escuchar música y dormir) Por lo que les traigo canciones de Cuca, Caifanes, Pink Floyd, Roger Waters, Carla Morrison y otros grupos y artistas. ¿Cómo será este nuevo proyecto? Sera una simple historia así de fácil.**

**En algunos puntos de la historia pondré esto: (Este momento se puede disfrutar si escuchas X canción) En este punto, si gustas claro, puedes buscar en YouTube o alguna otra página de internet el nombre de la canción y créeme amigo que si usas bien tu imaginación combinada con el ritmo de la canción puedes disfrutar el momento muy bien. Valdrá la pena te lo aseguro**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer episodio de esta historia. Quería escribir antes el quinto episodio de TT pero mis ansias por escribir esta historia me ganaron.**

**Que la disfruten**

Los elementos de la melodía

Capítulo 1: Un tipo de música bastante peculiar

La música… la adoro ¿Ustedes no? Es un éxtasis hermoso escuchar melodías que van directo a tus oídos como cuando bebes un buen vino y sientes el líquido pasar por tu esófago. O cuando despiertas con el sereno de la mañana y sientes el calor de los rayos del sol obligarte a abrir tus ojos lentamente.

Mi nombre es Leonard Whitesong tengo 23 años y actualmente vivo en ponyville pero antes de eso era un trotamundos tocando de bar en bar mis melodías para un grupo de borrachos incultos, yo siempre soñé con estar un día en un gran escenario de Canterlot de hecho me dirigía allí a probar suerte pero antes debía reunir una buena cantidad de bits antes de partir. Después de un par de meses de trabajo dure pude conseguir mi objetivo y pude llegar a Canterlot pero antes de intentar probar suerte decidí hacer una última presentación como un desconocido en un bar cerca de un pueblo llamado Ponyville. A esa presentación la llame "La llamada a la nostalgia"

Tercera persona. Calles del centro de Ponyville

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y hacia frio todos los ponys se dirigían a sus hogares a descansar después de un día de trabajo pero el tranquilo ambiente del atardecer fue interrumpido por una pony rosa que gritaba al viento

Pinkie Pie: ¡Tengo friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooo!

Rarity: Calma querida, ya estamos a punto de llegar a la boutique

Pinkie Pie: (Temblando) Aun así hace mucho frio

Twilight: No por mucho Pinkie (Lanza un rayo de energía al cuerpo de Pinkie y este deja de temblar) ¿Mejor?

Pinkie Pie: Siii Muchisisisisisimo mejor ¡Gracias Twi!

Rarity: Que buen hechizo Twilight ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente?

Twilight: Aumente su calor corporal un poco para que así pudiera dejar de tener frio

Rarity: Bueno querida nos vamos, gracias por la ayuda

Twilight: Recuerda estar en mi casa a las 8

Rarity: Allí estaré

Las ponys se retiraron y el ambiente silencioso volvió a la plaza de Ponyville

Mientras tanto a un par de manzanas

¿?: ¡Vamos Octavia! Lyra y Bon Bon van a ir ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir?

Octavia: (Sale de su habitación con la melena despeinada y una bata azul) Ya te dije Vinyl NO, no puedo ir simplemente mírame estoy toda desarreglada además tengo un dolor de cabeza que estoy segura de que si voy empeorara.

Vinyl: (Se quita las gafas con su magia por un par de segundos para ver a su amiga) Por la apariencia no te preocupes aún faltan 4 horas para el concierto y el dolor de cabeza te lo quito con unas de mis pastillas especiales (Se dirige a la cocina)

Octavia: Bueno parece que no tengo opción

Vinyl: (Desde la cocina) Si no quieres ir no vayas Octy, no me sentiré mal pero te perderás un gran concierto.

Octavia: (Curiosa) ¿Y quién o quiénes tocaran? (Se dirige a la cocina) Si dices que será un gran concierto debe ser alguien grande y famoso

Vinyl: Créeme amiga será la primera vez que escucharas de el pero no la última (le entrega una taza de té a Octavia) Bebe esto es para…

Octavia: (Bebe él te) Lo sé, para la resaca (Le da un último al sorbo al te)…Aun no puedo creer el poder de estas pastillas Vinyl

Vinyl: Soy una DJ ¿Acaso crees que no me dan resacas después de cada presentación? (Le guiña un ojo) Y estas nenas son mi salvación (Se lleva una a la boca)

Octavia: Bueno me arreglo y nos vamos (Se retira a su cuarto)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

El músico Leonard se encontraba afinando sus tres guitarras una era una Les Paul de 1968 en perfectas condiciones otra era una simple guitarra acústica y la tercera era una Fliying V.

Leonard: (Para si mismo) Bien, aquí vamos… el momento que esperábamos si ganas aquí ganaras en todos lados y he ganado casi en todos lados (risa débil) Solo espero que Canterlot no sea como me lo han descrito si no estoy perdido.

En medio de la charla consigo mismo entro una pony gris de melena dorada con los ojos ligeramente desalineados.

Derpy: ¡El señor Leonard Whitesong!

Leonard: Soy yo señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Derpy: Traigo un paquete para usted y le deseo suerte en el escenario estaré presente en el concierto

Leonard: Gracias lindura ¿Quién me trae este paquete?

Derpy: (Sonrojada por el comentario anterior) Twilight me dijo que no le dijera… (Procesando 3, 2, 1) ¡OPS!

Leonard: ¡¿Twilight!? Aun se acuerda de mi esa muchachilla… o debería decir princesa de Equestria (Risa débil) Gracias por el paquete lindura y no te preocupes si veo a Twilight no le diré que me mandaste el paquete

Derpy: ¡Gracias me salvas el cuello! (Se retira)

Leonard: Pero que chica tan… curiosa

Recuerdos de hace unos seis años

Leonard: (Voz seria) Twilight… te-tenemos que hablar

Twilight: (Nerviosa) ¿Si mi amor?

Leonard: Sabes muy bien que esto no puede continuar

Twilight: (Voz quebrada) Pero… pero… si tu… tú me amas.

Leonard: Si Twilight te amo pero… lo nuestro no puede continuar

Twilight: (Llorando) ¿¡POR QUE!? Es porque yo soy una importante dama de Equestria y tú eres un simple…

Leonard: (Llorando pero serio) Un simple músico ambulante… Twilight… no es solo por eso es porque debes de ver la realidad ¡¿Qué clase de futuro crees que pueda esperarnos si seguimos así!? Estas descuidando tus estudios con la Princesa Celestia lo cual está mal, y yo apenas puedo sacar algo para comer, te amo con toda el alma pero esto debe terminar. Por el bien de los dos y de nuestro futuro hijo

Twilight: (Totalmente deshecha) Está bien… tienes razón pero antes

Twilight tomo a Leonard del cabello y le da un beso en los labios un apasionado y triste beso de despedida, un beso con el que decía Adiós.

Fin de los recuerdos

Leonard: ¿Qué? (se limpia una lagrima) No Leonard ¡No! No te pongas sentimental vamos a preparar esa garganta. Pero antes veamos el regalo de Twilight.

Leonard abrió el regalo para notar una guitarra acústica de color morado con unas estrellas blancas, en la parte trasera de la guitarra noto que estaban escritas las iniciales de Twilight escritas en ella, las cuerdas al tocarlas soltaban un polvo morado y brilloso

Leonard: ¿Me pregunto cómo la habrá hecho? (Toca un par de notas para notar que las estrellas también brillaban a la hora de tocar la guitarra) Bien… ¡Hora del show!

Mientras tanto con Vinyl y Octavia

Vinyl: ¡Octavia vamos tarde! (Se saca las gafas para ver la hora) Ay no…espero que ya me salga el hechizo de teletransportacion si no…

Octavia: (Bajando las escaleras) No será necesario Vinyl estoy lista vámonos.

Octavia bajo con su atuendo normal con su moño arreglado y brilloso.

Vinyl: Pues prepárate para correr que ya vamos tarde

Las dos ponys salieron de su hogar a toda velocidad al pasar por la biblioteca noto que alguien las saludaba, era Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: ¡Hola! ¿Van al concierto del bar Herradura de oro?

Las dos ponys pararon de correr y regresaron con la Alicornio

Vinyl: ¡Hola Twi! Vamos al concierto de Whitesong pero ya vamos tarde

Octavia: Que tal princesa Twilight, Vinyl y yo nos dirigíamos a la Herradura de oro pero vamos tarde ¿Usted también va ir?

Twilight: Si, si gustan podemos irnos juntas, nosotras iremos en carruaje si gustan las puedo llevar… si tan solo cierta pony no se tardara tanto en arreglarse

Rarity: (Saliendo de la biblioteca con sus típicos vestidos hermosos) Oh, vamos Twilight no es tan tarde además… oh hola Octavia, Vinyl. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Twilight: ¿Qué dicen?

Octavia: Claro que aceptamos su invitación princesa

Al poco tiempo llego uno de los carruajes de la Princesa Celestia tirado por pegasos de la guardia real

Twilight: (Incomodada por tanta formalidad) Bueno suban chicas.

Para la fortuna de las cuatro ponys llegaron al concierto a tiempo el bar estaba a tope, pero algo no encajaba ¿Por qué Twilight Sparkle, la nueva princesa de Equestria, iría a una presentación de un bar alejado del pueblo?

Twilight: Bueno llegamos chicas. Nos vemos dentro iré a tomar un poco de sidra antes de entrar

Vinyl: Como quieras Twilight gracias por el aventón por cierto.

Octavia: (Susurrándole a Vinyl) ¡Octavia! Un poco más de respeto a la princesa

Vinyl: (Voltea a ver a donde estaba Twilight, pero se ha ido) Bueno… se fue, vámonos aun es tarde

Las dos ponys llegaron al bar, pidieron una mesa para cuatro. Se sentaron a charlar un rato, bebieron un poco de sidra también y al poco rato llegaron Lyra y Bon Bon.

Lyra: (Sudando y agitada) Perdón por llegar tarde

Vinyl: (Sarcástica) Y pensar que nosotras habíamos llegado tarde

Bon Bon: Bueno debíamos arreglarnos ¿Podemos?

Octavia: Claro que sí, tomen asiento.

La charla entre las cuatro ponys era bastante agradable hablaron de anécdotas del pasado del presente y planes para el futuro.

Vinyl: Lyra ¿Y cuándo se van a juntar ustedes dos? (Mirando a Bon Bon)

Bon Bon: (Nerviosa) Emmm… bueno nosotras… hemos estado haciendo planes.

Octavia: Ya déjalas Vinyl, ellas sabrán cómo arreglárselas en su relación.

Lyra: Si Vinyl, además dinos ¿Cuándo van a casarse ustedes dos? (Risa maliciosa)

Octavia: (Extremadamente apenada) ¿Casarnos? Pero… si…

Vinyl: ¡Ya basta con eso! Octy y yo solo somos amigas no hay nada entre nosotras más que una sincera amistad

Bon Bon: Aja, tan sincera que viven juntas

Vinyl: Ya en serio, dejen eso.

El tiempo paso y la conversación se tornó algo incomoda y molesta, para la fortuna de todas la función ya estaba empezando.

La función

(Primera persona Octavia)

Presentador: ¡Yeguas y sementales de Ponyville! ¡El prestigioso bar de La Herradura de Oro tiene el honor de presentar al gran e inigualable…! ¡Leonard Whitesong!.

(Aplausos del público)

La función estaba empezando y al fin podría conocer a ese pony del que tanto me hablo Vinyl y saber el porqué de su insistencia de que escuchara a ese artista. El artista se había presentado al fin él era un Pegaso de piel blanca con una melena café y larga, sus pezuñas eran oscuras y tenía una mirada interesante, debo admitirlo es muy guapo.

La primera canción: Don Goyo

Un pony a cargo de la batería empezó a tocar la batería de una forma activa formando un ritmo bastante atrapante cuando una trompeta interrumpió el ritmo de la batería y empezaron a sonar con armonía, era un ritmo algo agresivo pero me agradaba…

_Encontraron a Don Goyo_

_Estaba muerto en el Arroyo_

_Amarrado con la Cagua_

_Lo encontraron muerto en el agua_

Eso si no me agrado ¿Qué letras son esas que cantaba ese apuesto semental? ¿Y qué clase de instrumento era ese? Era similar a una Arpa pero mucho más grande tenía una cuerdas las cuales al tocarlas lograba hacer una melodía agresiva y fuerte, esta melodía está empezando a disgustarme.

_Que lo mataron por celos eso fue lo que me dijeron eso fue… lo que oí_

_Yo no estaban en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_¡Yo no estaba allí!_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_No lo cargo yo_

Al parecer Vinyl me había tendido una muy buena elaborada broma o de verdad es muy tonta para pensar que me gusta este tipo de música a pesar de tener una melodía que me encanto las letras destruían todo, eran horribles vulgares si este pobre se presenta en Canterlot está perdido…

_La Esposa de Don Goyo_

_Ni siquiera estuvo en el velorio_

_Dicen que se fue con el ojete_

_Ese asesino me dejo con el paquete_

_Que se largó para otro lado dejando todo lo pasado…_

_¡Yo me jodi!_

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_¡Yo no estaba allí!_

Estaba decidida a que este tipo era un vulgar, pero por respeto estaré en el concierto, además no cometeré el error de juzgar un libro por su portada

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_No lo cargo yo… ¡no! ¡NOOOOO!_

A partir de aquí yo ya estaba totalmente disgustada esas letras tan vulgares y ese ritmo tan agresivo… pero algo hizo que cambiara un poco de opinión ese instrumento tan extraño había empezado a producir un sonido bastante agudo y fuerte era como si estuviese gritando era bastante agresivo y me gustaba.

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_Que pregunten, que pregunten_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo_

_Que pregunten, que pregunten_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_¡Yo no estaba en el arroyo cuando mataron a Don Goyo!_

_¡Que pregunten, que pregunten!_

_Coro: No lo pude matar_

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

_¡Ese muerto no lo cargo yo!_

_Que lo cargue el que lo mato _

La melodía ceso con la trompeta sonando de una manera bastante graciosa en mi opinión, la primera canción del concierto había terminado y ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de música es esta? Nunca había escuchado en un concierto unas letras tan vulgares pero la melodía la salvo. Vinyl me miro y me susurro al oído

Vinyl: (Susurrando) ¿Qué te pareció? A mí me encanto

Octavia: Es… ¿Interesante?

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me va a encantar hacer este trabajo**

**¡Nos vemos en otra historia! Espero sus reviews**

**Canciones utilizadas:**

**Canción: Don Goyo Artista: Cuca Álbum: La invasión de los Blátidos (Si pudiera dejarles links les paso uno pero nope)**


	2. La llamada a la Nostalgia Parte 1

**Avisos del autor: ¿Creyeron que este fic estaba muerto? ¡Pues se equivocan! Como les mencione en mi perfil este Fanfic está "Suspendido" Pero para que no muera quiero compartirles el segundo episodio que escribí en una sola noche (Lo sé, soy algo presumido :p) El fic seguirá suspendido hasta que "Sangre y Manzanas" llegue a su fin y según mis cálculos le quedan mínimo cinco episodios más a esa historia. O también cuando esta historia se haga famosa (Cosa que nunca pasara) pero en fin… ya estoy balbuceando, aquí los dejo con el segundo episodio de esta historia, musical, o como quieran llamarlo.**

Leonard Whitesong: Los elementos de la melodía

Capítulo 2: La llamada a la Nostalgia

**(Los nombres de las canciones al igual que el nombre de sus autores están al final del episodio)**

**La letra de las canciones han sido modificadas para tener más lógica en el universo de MLP**

**Debo recordarles que el fic se disfruta 200% mejor si escuchas las canciones una vez que termines de leer o las escuchas a la vez que lees.**

_Disclaimer: Las siguientes letras de canciones presentadas en este fanfiction han sido presentadas sin ánimo de lucro, solo para uso de entretenimiento. Todos los derechos le corresponden a sus respecticos autores y a las disqueras representantes._

La noche seguía su curso y en el bar de "La Herradura de Oro" que se encuentra en las afueras de Ponyville casi todo el pueblo estaba allí presente. Estaban viendo al músico Leonard Whitesong, él estaba deleitando a toda la audiencia con su música, excepto a una pony de piel grisácea y cabello negro, la cual estaba acompañada de una unicornio color blanco con una crin de dos tonos de azul, uno más fuerte y uno más bajo.

Vinyl: (Susurrando) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Octavia: Me parece… ¿Interesante?

Vinyl: (Gritando) ¡Genial! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! (Se dirige con Lyra) ¡Ya oíste Lyra me debes cincuenta bits!

Lyra: (Molesta) ¡Oh vamos Octavia! Jamás pensé que un tipo con unas letras así te agradaría

Octavia: (Le da un trago a su cidra) Creo que es más conveniente llegar a un veredicto cuando el concierto termine, solo he escuchado una canción de él.

Vinyl: Octy tiene razón Lyra, dejemos que ella juzgue una vez que se acabe el concierto

Bon Bon: Esta bien pero guarden silencio que ya va a tocar otra canción

Leonard: Y bueno ponys, vamos a tocar algo viejo. Que va dedicado a todos esos ponys que les gusta cargar con los mismos problemas toda la vida. Se llama "El bulto"

(Octavia. Primera Persona)

Leonard comenzó a tocar su instrumento de una manera tranquila, de una manera más a mi agrado mientras un violonchelista lo acompañaba creando un sonido de fondo, después ese Pegaso comenzó a cantar, debo admitir que esa canción me deprimió un poco.

"_Besando las mismas huellas que… camine ayer  
>He dejado un sendero de… tanto ir y volver"<em>

El chelo comenzó a tomar iniciativa y se escuchaba un poco más fuerte y le dio ritmo a la canción, entonces él entono otro verso

"_Esto no me pertenece y… muerto ya está  
>Sé que debo sepultarlo y darme algo de paz<em>

_Siempre salgo decidido a deshacerme de él  
>La costumbre me ha vencido, porque le soy tan fiel<em>

_Y no puedo apartarme del bulto, parece que jamás lo hare  
>Andando en las mismas pisadas nunca lo enterré" <em>

En ese momento una batería y otro pony que tenía una de esas "arpas gigantes" comenzaron a acompañar el ritmo de la canción haciéndolo más fuerte, pero suave

"_Mis cascos se van quebrando de… tanto escarbar  
>Juegos de mi subconsciente que… nunca he de tapar<em>

_Y no puedo apartarme del bulto, parece que jamás lo hare  
>Andando en las mismas pisadas nunca lo enterré" <em>  
><em>Coro: No, no lo enterré<em>

Fue en ese instante en el que me di cuenta que ese instrumento es capaz de hacer sonidos demasiado graves y demasiado agudos. También me di cuenta de que puede tener un sonido "Eléctrico" como dice Vinyl o "Acústico" el cual es más de mi agrado.  
>Esa "Arpa" hizo lo mismo que en la canción anterior, llego un momento en el que la canción se centró en ella y producía un sonido agudo y rápido. Pero en esta canción fue lento y grave, esta canción está siendo de mi agrado a pesar de su letra tan deprimente.<p>

"_Imagino que en mi espalda él… ya no habita más  
>Sueño en tiempos de arena con su funeral<em>

_Y camino por otros rumbos que nunca camine  
>Sin pasado ni futuro pero nunca lo enterré<em>

_Y no puedo apartarme del bulto, parece que jamás lo hare  
>Andando en las mismas pisadas nunca lo enterré"<em>

_Nunca lo enterré…_

_Parece que jamás lo enterrare_

La melodía ceso y los aplausos invadieron al músico, debo admitirlo, su canción me encanto. El chelo sonó de una manera tan esplendida… ¡Espero ansiosa su siguiente canción!

Leonard: (Sarcástico) ¡Qué bonito! (Agradecido) ¡Muchas gracias! Mil gracias… (Serio) quiero que sus voces queden plasmadas en esta canción

Leonard cambio de instrumento, lo cambio por una de esas "Arpas" la cual era de color morado con estrellas moradas. Usando sus alas para poder tocar su instrumento inicio una melodía que en cuanto comenzó casi todo el público perdió el control, se puso eufórico, gritaban y alababan esa canción

Leonard: ¡Los que la conocen! ¡Échenme una mano por favor!

¿Qué acaso todos conocían a este tipo excepto yo? Me molesta el saber que hasta hoy se dé un músico tan extravagante.

"_Perdí mis cascos por querer… ¡Tocarte siempre!  
>Perdí mis alas por creer… ¡Que siempre estarías aquí!"<em>

¿Otra vez las letras agresivas? Veamos cómo termina esta canción, hasta el público se la sabe, cantan con él. 

_Publico:_

"_¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo soñé?<br>¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo viví?"<em>

Comenzó a repetir el mismo ritmo que parece que adoraban los espectadores y recitaba unos versos similares a los anteriores

_"Perdí mis piernas por andar… ¡Sobre tus pasos!  
>¡Y en el fracaso me quede y nunca más me iré!<em>

_Publico:_

_¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo soñé?<br>¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo viví?<em>

El público se puso a cantar con Leonard, haciendo que la canción me agradara más y se sintiera más nostálgica la melodía y el ambiente

_Público y Leonard a la vez:_

_¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas me dejas… desangrar?  
>¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas, me descarnas? ¡No!<br>¡Ya no hay más!  
>¡Ya no hay más…!<em>

_Ya cortaste mis cascos, mis alas y ya no doy más…  
>Ya no hay más…<em>

_Ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
>Publico: ¡En otro lugar!"<em>

Eso fue… fue… fue hermoso… fue muy nostálgico, sentí ese sentimiento en el aire. En ese momento el Pegaso empezó a repetir el mismo ritmo del inicio de la canción.

_"Perdí la forma de poder… acariciarte  
>Publico y Leonard: ¡Solo la boca me quedo! Para llamarte…<em>

_Publico:_

_¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo soñé?<br>¿O lo viví?  
>¿O lo viví?"<em>

En ese instante todos se quedaron en silencio y pude apreciar como conectaba algo a su instrumento y el sonido pasó de ser "Natural" a ser "Eléctrico" Y lo que venía a continuación era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
>Comenzó a producir lentamente sonido hasta que la batería le dio una indicación y pego un gran grito que me asusto, la melodía se tornó muy… muy… creo que la palabra "agresiva" la describe perfectamente, incluso vi a la Princesa Twilight perder el control como la multitud.<br>Voltee a ver a Vinyl y la mire con una cara la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, como esas que ponen los potrillos cuando hacen una travesura, y Vinyl ya hizo su travesura.

"_¡Sálvame! ¡No me dejes sangrar!  
>¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No…!<br>¡No me dejes sangrar!  
>¡Sangrar!<br>¡SANGRAAAR!  
><em> 

_Público y Leonard: ¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas me dejas… desangrar?  
>¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas… me descarnas? ¡No!<br>¡Ya no hay más!  
>¡Ya no hay más…!<em>

_Ya cortaste mis cascos, mis alas y ya no doy más…  
>Ya no hay más…<em>

_Ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
>En otro lugar…"<em>

La canción término, este tipo se ha ganado mi admiración, pero esto apenas comenzaba mi asombro se duplico cuando vi lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Leonard: Muchas gracias por esas bellas voces de Ponyville. Ahora demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a una invitada especial la cual es residente de este hermoso pueblo. Un fuerte aplauso para ¡Pinkie Pie!

Me quede atónita con lo que vi, vi a esa pastelera subir al escenario con un atuendo totalmente diferente que el que ella suele usar todos los días, su cabello estaba totalmente lacio amarrado al final por una liga, su cola también estaba amarrada por unas ligas las cuales impedían que su cabello se soltara y se hiciera esponjoso. Tenía los ojos maquillados con tonos negros haciéndola ver una chica ruda y traía un vestido color rosa oscuro. Se puso en el stand, tomó el micrófono y asintió con la cabeza al Pegaso dándole a entender que estaba lista.

Leonard: (Ansioso) Yo siempre he querido escuchar "Todo con exceso" cantado por una hembra… y aquí esta ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie!

(Aplausos del público)

Octavia: (Susurrándole a Vinyl) Que bueno que solo apostaste cincuenta bits con Lyra, afortunadamente no apostaron más, se hubiese quedado sin dinero para la semana

Vinyl: (Feliz) ¡Esa es mi Octy!

La melodía inicio y esta vez era rápida y eléctrica, la batería y el "arpa" sonaban de una manera tan bien que producían armonía.  
>Entonces Pinkie y Leonard comenzaron a cantar, alterándose cada verso<p>

_Leonard: "¡Yo no quiero!  
>Pinkie: ¡Tus cascos sudados!<br>Yo no quiero nada nada, que no seas tú_

_Leonard: ¡Yo no quiero!  
>Pinkie: ¡Irme más despacio!<br>En un instante no es lo mismo es un abismo para mi esperar_

_Pinkie y Leonard: ¡Contigo no quiero nada!  
>No quiero nada. Nada con medida<em>

_Pinkie y Leonard: ¡Contigo lo quiero todo!  
>¡Todo con exceso, nada con medida!<br>¡Nada con medida!"_

Pinkie y el Pegaso cantaban en dueto y sonaba excelente cantaban de una manera, vuelvo a usar la expresión, agresiva, muy agresiva

_Leonard: "¡Yo no quiero!  
>Pinkie: ¡Vivir para siempre!<em>  
><em>Para siempre es un instante es el momento en el que estas dentro de mi<em>

_Leonard: ¡Eres un vicio!  
>Pinkie: ¡Mi droga tu persona!<br>Soy un adicto, un convicto, un esclavo encadenado a ti_

_Pinkie y Leonard: ¡Contigo no quiero nada!  
>No quiero nada. Nada con medida<em>

_Pinkie y Leonard ¡Contigo lo quiero todo!  
>¡Todo con exceso nada con medida!<br>¡Nada con medida!"_

_Leonard: ¡ASI!_

Aquí comenzó de nuevo el festival de sonidos agudos protagonizados por ese instrumento que cada vez me gusta más. Este festival fue un deleite para mis tímpanos y este tipo está haciendo que me agrade un tipo de música al cual siempre he tenido una opinión muy fuerte; vulgar, grosera, sucia. Jamás me agradaron canciones con letras así, pero este tipo lo está cambiando todo.

_Leonard: Y como decía Discord:_

_Pinkie: "No controles mis vestidos  
>Leonard: No controles tus sentidos<br>Pinkie: No controles mis perversiones  
>No controles mis sensaciones<br>No controles  
>¡NO CONTROLES!<em>

_Pinkie y Leonard: ¡Contigo no quiero nada!  
>No quiero nada. Nada con medida<em>

_Pinkie y Leonard: ¡Contigo lo quiero todo!  
>¡Todo con exceso nada con medida!<br>¡Nada con medida!_

_Leonard: Todo con exceso  
>Pinkie: Todo con exceso<em>

_Leonard: Nada con medida  
>Pinkie: Nada con medida<em>

_Leonard: Todo con exceso  
>Pinkie: Todo con exceso<em>

_Leonard: Nada con medida  
>Pinkie: Nada con medida<em>

_Leonard: Todo con exceso  
>Pinkie: Todo con exceso<em>

_Leonard: Nada con medida  
>Pinkie: Nada con medida<em>

_Publico: ¡Todo con exceso…!_

Leonard: ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! Poca madre la Pinkie

Octavia: (Maliciosa) Lyra, creo que le debes cincuenta bits a Vinyl

Lyra: (Molesta) ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué paso con "Hare mi veredicto cuando el concierto termine"?

Octavia: (Misteriosa) Digamos que Leonard es bueno, es muy bueno…

Fin del Capítulo 2

**¡Qué tal gente! ¿Les gusto el episodio? ¡Háganmelo saber en las reviews!  
>Espero de todo corazón que este "Estilo de Historia", si quieren llamarlo así, sea de su agrado. Si no váyanse a leer el fic que esta abajito de este, no lo he leído pero lo recomiendo (Y que termine siendo un mal fic LOL)<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí los nombres de las canciones**

**Primera canción:  
>"El bulto"<br>Autor: Jose Fors (Forseps)  
>Álbum: En vivo un medio acústico<strong>

**Segunda canción**_  
><em>**"La balada"  
>Autor: José Fors (Cuca)<br>Álbum: En vivo un medio acústico**

**Tercera canción  
>"Todo con exceso" Autor: José Fors (Cuca)<br>Álbum: En vivo un medio acústico **

**Para las tres canciones use su versión del concierto en vivo de "En vivo un medio acústico" son de sus mejores versiones. Altamente recomendadas  
>Ya para el siguiente concierto usare canciones de otros autores, si quieren escuchar las canciones que use se pueden encontrar en YouTube fácilmente.<strong>

**También acepto recomendaciones pero que sean de artistas en español (No importa el género musical) (Pero no aceptare de banda o reggaetón ósea, no mamen)**

**Eso es todo chicos, les deseo una buena tarde**

-Ω-


End file.
